Assemblies are known for installing an airbag module within a steering wheel of a motor vehicle. Airbag modules are commonly secured by pins, screws, nuts, interlocking teeth, or similar attachments, in an appropriate housing coupled to the steering wheel frame. If the airbag module serves as an ancillary device for actuation of the horn of the vehicle, the airbag module needs to be moveable between a resting position and a working position at which the airbag module co-operates with suitable devices provided within the housing for the actuation of the horn. In this case, the driver operates the horn by pressing the airbag module, directly or indirectly through a cover, into the working position. An airbag module of this type is usually supported by one or more resilient elements that return the airbag module to the resting position upon its operation.